clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jaller2/2/2/2/2
Saga Guides [ The Dojo Uninon ] [ The Dojo Strikes Back ] Form Userbox: Y/N Image: Y/N, included in userbox/not included in userbox Border: Y/N, Dotted/Normal/Collapse Decoration (userboxes only): Y/N, Blink Border Color: Border Size: Text: Text size: Text font (images only): Text color: Text on image box (userboxes only, must have no image included in userbox): Other: Sharkbate Uhh I Think Shark Is Gonna Ignore Me. I Think He Hates Me. --Merbat Talk to me! 18:48, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Ya, But Did You Saw The Messeges He Left Me? Uhh Wanna Meet At Cp On Server Icicle? --Merbat Talk to me! 18:54, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Hey,Jaller2. Jaller2,there is one thing I have to tell you.What server are you gonna have the concert? 05:46, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :P my party Hi everyone I am having another party! This one will be way more fun than my Fun House! Here is the info: Date: September 26th Time: 7:15 PST, 10:15 EST Theme: Classroom/Lucas9147’s B-day Party Where: We meet at the Coffee Shop, and then to my igloo, and then after the classroom part, we follow Lucas9147 around his favourite rooms and play his favourite minigames! Server: Rainbow, if it’s full check Shout Box for a new server! What to wear: Head: A hat, a baseball cap or a party hat is preffered. Face: Sunglasses, Non members can where anything they have in here Neck: A backpack or messenger bag Non Members: Nothing Body: A hoodie or Tshirt, Non member: A yellow or brown belt OR a Music Jam Tshirt! Hand: A laptop, or a baseball glove, or a soccerball or football;. Non Memeber wears a friendship bracelet Feet: Running Shoes, Non Member: Geta Sandels or nothing. Special: After the classroom part of the party, we will celebrate Lucas9147 and he will tell us his favourite things to do! Sign up here: user:brookelas/classroom party UPDATE! The party information has changed! Please click here for the information! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 19:44, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Your Page Hi Im Merbat, I Will NEVER Touch Your Page, Only To The Liks, Obiosly. Well I Was Bored So Evrey User I See T Talk To Him! --Merbat Talk to me! 23:10, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Uhh You Have Little Words Guy Merbat Ok? Merbat RE: *1.Aunt Arctic as I love the CP TIMES *2.I really dunno, sorry *3.Red team seems EVIL *4.Billybob, he posts cool stuff on the What's new blog *5.WTH R U TALKING ABOUT? *6. It seemed cool *7. My BROTHERS BEST FRIEND Brookelas/Seahorseruler/Sharkbate/Pingali Moi halloween party reminder! To remind you, the party is at 11:00 Ante Meridiem (AM) EST tomorrow! More info and different time zone times Here! Contact Seahorseruler, Brookelas, Sharkbate, or Pingali Moi for questions! CPW: Best and worst Hi '''Jaller2', SBR09's got a hip new blog post out, and he wants you to know what you think the best and worst moments of the CPW are. Example: BEST: When the CPW was founded. Go over to the blog now! Thanks! --Spongebobrocks09 WHY DO YOU WANT A MARSHMELLOW?????? 02:18, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Invitation for the New Years Concert! You are invited to the New Year's Concert! *Date: December 27, 2009 *Time: 4:00 PM PST (Penguin Standard Time) *Place: Iceberg *Server: Chinook If you want to sing Click Here. Remember that please confirm! --Childpengu1 Ignorance is your new best friend!Check my videos!! 18:27, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Brookelas Christmas Party Brookelas CP News! Hello, you get your presents from Brookelas CP now! Rookie: Look at this cool black sled you got! Aunt Arctic: Here is your coffee! Green Team: Unfortunately, you did not win with the Snowball Fights! Rory: OK! Here is the music: *SHAKESPERE!. Your igloo is right here Be sure to decorate it and put it on the igloo map! So, Brookelas CP just got majorly updated, be sure to play it! Party Reminder Gift! May I have a gift? Brookelas Gift NVM, that form is too hard to fill out. k Randomized it is! Party! You're Invited! Please click on the image for up-to-date infomation on my birthday party! The guest list is also in that page (click on the image to see)! Hope you can come! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'New Joisey']] Bo Yi Ge, Bo Yi Ge, Bo Yi Ge, Uh! Uh! 07:23, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Party RE:EPF:HR Sorry, it's already been made. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 15:17, February 19, 2010 (UTC) hi Hi! NHL Hockey - Let's Go Pens! 02:18, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Yep Yep NHL Hockey - Let's Go Pens! 04:06, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Random So how's it goin'? Sorry thats me up above NHL Hockey - Let's Go Pens! 00:06, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey! You can use my iggy for the concert if you want. -[[User:Thehumondalek|'Thehumondalek']] [[User talk:thehumondalek|'Speak to the Dalek!' ]] 10:17, April 23, 2010 (UTC)